Why I Hate Clubbing
by Wolfy Nightstreaker
Summary: REWRITTEN Ninjas avoided clubs for a reason and Kakashi was well aware of that reason. So why was someone like Kakashi Hatake even at a place like a night club in the first place. There is only one answer to that... KakaOC KakaxOC


Why I Hate Clubbing

The loud pumping music of the night club assaulted Kakashi's ears. People were grinding together on the dance floor, not caring who their dance partner was. The air was heavy and suffocating. Alcohol flowed from the bars and bartenders flirted with customers to get a better tip. All this begs the question why was someone like Kakashi Hatake here in the first place?

There is only one answer to that question.

"Kashi, over here!" Yes, Kakashi Hatake was here for a girl.

Kakashi dodged through bodies to get to the girl waving frantically at him. People bumped and jostled him as he made his way through the crowd until her finally made it the table. Arms wrapped around him squeezing tightly before letting him go and eyes darted over what he was wearing.

"Couldn't you have at least _tried_ to dress up?" the girl questioned.

His one eye crinkled and he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah… Well, I didn't exactly know what _to_ wear to a club, Sachi. I've never been in one before."

One of Sachi's friends, who was sipping a brightly colored drink, snorted, the sound coming out slightly sarcastic. "All there is to clubbing attire is wearing tight revealing clothes."

One of the guys at the table choked on his drink, "Don't tell the poor guy that. That's only for girls. For guys shiny shoes, slacks, and a button down is the dress code."

The girl bumped her head, "Oh yeah, silly me!"

It appears that they have all already had a few.

"Really this is your first time in a club. Don't you know bad guys hand out in clubs doing illicit stuff or something?" Sachi asked.

Kakashi looked around at the crowds, "I'm sure there is some illicit stuff going on but nothing that warrants ninja intervention."

Sachi bobbed her head up and down, giggling. "I suppose that makes sense. I never seen any ninja in a club 'sides you."

"But Sachi you've never been able to set foot in a night club until today."

"Which would explain why I've never seen one," she laughed, before tugging on his arm. "Come let's go to the dance floor!"

Kakashi allowed himself to be dragged down to the mesh of bodies. Truth be told there was a reason ninja's never set foot in places like this. It goes against every instinct that a ninja has to be completely surrounded by potential dangerous people and the only reason Kakashi was here was for Sachi.

He had met her at the book store where he bought his favorite series, Icha Icha Paradise. And she just happened to be the one behind the desk every time he came into the store. Eventually she came to recognize his face and they started to make more engaging conversation than 'Will that be all today?'.

Eventually she started holding one book for him when the next in the series came out. Hell she had even had a crack at the book herself from curiosity. She said she couldn't stop laughing at all the unrealistic scenes in the book, which they proceeded to argued about. She had tried to get him to read other books with 'more realistic content' but he never liked them better than his ol' Icha Icha Paradise.

But needless to say they became fast friends. And so when she asked him to go to her 21st birthday he couldn't deny her that. She had saved him from waiting for another _whole_ day when book 8 came out and he didn't get out of a mission in time to get to the bookstore before it closed. She was waiting outside it with the book paid in full and a coy little smile on her face and an 'You owe me' on her lips.

So he really couldn't say no to her, no matter how much he hated clubs. So he would grin and bear through this night with the help of some hard liquor.

So when he woke in a bed, butt naked, with Sachi sleeping next to him, and no memory of the night before. He only had himself to blame

* * *

Life's a waste of time, time's a waste of life so let's all get wasted and have the time of our life. ~Author Unknown

* * *

Okay, I wasn't happy with the chapter I put up before so I tweaked it a bit and I'm much happier with this. I hope all of ya'll are too.


End file.
